Physiologic concentration of sex steriods mediate the sleep-induced changes in GnRH pulse frequency which are diminished in postmenopausal women. The circadian fluctuation in GnRH pulse amplitude decreases with age, contributing to the progessive age-related decreases in LH pulse amplitude and mean LH.